Oil and Water
by Clevarian
Summary: I laid my head on her shoulder holding on to the older woman like a life line, bawling like a baby. Lori rubbed circles on my back, trying to comfort me, "Hush, It's ok...I know, sweetie, I know, but it'll be fine, I know it'll be fine. It'll all work out for the best, I promise." Rated M just to be on the safe side. DarylxOC
1. Prologue

This is my first attempt at a Walking Dead fic... I've had the idea running around in my head for a while, but I wanted to wait for the season premiere before I posted anything. Reviews are always welcome and constructive criticism is fine, just nothing rude. If you all like it I'll keep going and try to post once a week :) Enjoy.

* * *

It was early morning, the fog was thick and a light covering of dew was on the leaves. The camp was quiet, all asleep,save one. Daryl Dixon. He sat on a rock partially hidden by a dense tangle of shrubs. He was deep in thought, going over the recent events that had sent the group to the roads once again. The farm, their safe haven was over run...they had fought all night to save who could be saved and escape. Despite his gruff exterior, it had gotten to him... A growing rumble in the distance pulled him from his memories and he jumped into action, ducking behind the rock to where he could see the road but couldn't be seen. The thunderous noise, closer now, shook the ground.

"Diesel engine." He muttered, pulling his crossbow around in case he needed to take aim, "I'll be damned."  
When the roar was nearly deafening a large red pickup came into view and slowed to a stop 500 yards up the road. The driver's top half popped out of the window, presumably sitting on the window sill. She was a pretty little girl, no more than twenty-four, with long dark hair falling down her back in a thick cascade of waves. She wore a cowboy hat to shield the harsh morning glare and from the way her button-up shirt was tied he could see a large wound running down her side, closed with uneven stitches.

"Is there anyone out there?" She shouted, her voice hoarse from disuse. "I have food, water, warm blankets...if anyone's there, please..." she trailed off as a look of pure hopelessness crossed her face. She slouched against the truck's roof, slamming her palm down on it as she cried.

"What's going on?" Rick whispered from behind him. Daryl didn't have to glance back to know that the entire camp was staring wide-eyed at him. He did nothing more than point towards the truck and the woman. Rick followed his finger to the girl and furrowed his eyebrows. He turned back to the group, ready to walk back to his tent.

"Rick, she said she had food." Lori looked desperately at him through suddenly alert eyes.

"She doesn't look like much of a threat," Hershel murmured.

"Then we're agreed?" Everyone nodded at Rick. "Alright, y'all stay here, I'll be right back."

The girl must have heard Rick's footsteps because her head jerked up and she tilted it sideways as if listening. "Hello?" she called out, "Anyone there?" Daryl watched as she slowly reached down into the truck bed and pulled out a 12 gauge. She gingerly lifted the butt to her shoulder and pushed it off safety before taking aim, ready to fire.

"Don't shoot!" Rick called emerging from the tree line, hands held up to show he meant no harm. The girl lowered the gun, evidently relieved that it wasn't a walker. "You bit?" Rick asked as he approached the truck and it's owner.

"No, sir."

"Are you with a group?"

"No, just me an' my dog."

"Do you have a name?"

"Yours first."

"Rick, Rick Grimes."

"Joey. My dog here's Diesel." A small dog popped his head out of the passenger side window, his ears perky and his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Alright, Joey, I've got a group over here, if you wanna' get out we can get that wound checked out."

"I'm fine. Caught my side on a sheet of roofing tin, think I did a fine job sewing it up. Thank ya', though, Rick" she hopped down, landing unsteadily on her feet. "I'll just be glad for some company." She stumbled down the street, obviously exhausted. As she reached Rick she tripped, and, if not for his outstretched arm, would have probably fallen flat on her face.

"When was the last time you slept?" the concern in his voice caused the tiny girl to pull a sheepish face and shrug her shoulders. Joey whistled for Diesel to follow and allowed herself to be lead into the woods.


	2. Riot Corpse

Thanks guys, for all the follow, favourites and reviews.

gurl3677: I'll try my best to keep him in character. Feel free to virtually smack me if I don't.

* * *

I do not own or have anything to do with the Walking Dead...I only own my characters...

* * *

_**4 months later**_

I parked Angel behind Maggie and Glen, looking out at what Rick told us would be our new home. A large prison rose up in front of me. In another world, another time, it would have been imposing and I would've done my best to avoid it at all cost, but now, it brought a smile to my face. _Jackpot! _ Scanning the yard, I saw more walkers than I could even comprehend_. Son...of...a...bitch!_ From what I could see, though, those inside the fence were dressed in filthy guard and prisoner attire. Steeling myself for a sprint through flesh-eating corpses, I grabbed my gun, machete and bags._  
_

We met at the fence and Rick cut a hole for us to squeeze through. I went in last and stumbled as Glenn accidentally shoved me in his haste to close the gap. I, unfortunately, fell into Daryl.

"Watch it, girl." he spat while I caught my balance.

"Sorry..." I mumbled before whistling for Diesel and moving down the fence line.

"You! Are! Clumsy!" Maggie mouthed to me with a cheeky grin as we started running towards the gate to the yard. I flipped her the bird and zipped ahead of the group. When we finally stopped Rick surveyed the surroundings and handed out orders. Hershel and Carl to one tower, Daryl and Carol to another. Maggie, Glen, T and Beth on distraction duty and I was left protecting Lori...who didn't need it..._W__ay to make me feel important, Rick_...He gave himself the task of running to the main gate and securing it. We took our positions and Lori opened the gate slightly to let Rick out and then shoved it back into place.

The yard erupted into chaos, bullets flying everywhere, but it seemed to be working. Bodies were falling left and right. Glenn and the gang were drawing the walkers towards the gate and killing the ones that got close. Those on the tower were keeping Rick's path clear. Lori and I stood side by side at the gate, guns aimed out of the wires, popping off shots. Together we were all doing a damned good job, but at one point I thought Lori might scale the tower and kill Carol. Seems one of Carol's shots strayed a little and almost hit Rick.

"Does she want me to shoot her?!" Lori huffed, hormones and emotions working on overload.

I laughed and then screamed up at the tower, "Hey! Friendly Fire's not allowed!" Carol, in turn, stuck her tongue out at me. When Rick successfully shut the gate he took the last tower and we all steadily picked off the remaining walkers and then stormed into the yard smiling like a bunch of lunatics.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted and threw my stuff onto the ground...which Diesel immediately laid down on. "Ornery ass dog..."

* * *

That night we celebrated. Daryl had caught something for dinner, it wasn't much but it worked. Most of us were sitting around the fire trading stories and songs. Rick, on the other hand, had been walking the fence line all night, deep in thought, and Daryl and Carol were atop the bus in front of the gate. My eyes were caught there on the two of them, watching as he started to rub her shoulder. _Lucky Bitch,_ I thought jealously, _I want my back rubbed! _I turned back to the conversation just as Hershel had convinced Beth to sing for us. Hershel requested The Parting Glass, an old Irish tune that my Pappaw sang a lot when I was a kid. I decided to lend my voice when Maggie joined in and together we finished the song. Later on, as I was turning down my blanket to hop into bed, I hummed it to myself.

Unfortunately, I couldn't sleep thanks to a stupid little Beagle/Jack Rustle mix cleaning himself half the night. I finally said screw it around four in the morning and headed outside. I went a little ways from the camp and relieved myself, then decided to stroll around the yard. I came to a stop at a tiny hill and flopped down on the dewy grass, looking toward the bus at the gate. Daryl was on watch duty, marching in his tough guy way across the bus. He hadn't noticed me yet, so I did what any girl my age would do: I watched him. In the old world he wouldn't be anybody's idea of sexy, but now, at least within the group, he was the good lookin' one...in my eyes, and Carol's too, it seemed. I guess it was the fact that he seemed right at home in this...this... Apocalypse. He was also pretty damn good at putting food in my belly...big brownie points, there...and the few times that I had fallen into a bad situation he had come in like Rambo and saved my ass...even if he had always had a snide comment to follow.

"Lord, help me! I've fallen victim to Hero Worship!" I giggled, rather loudly, I guess, because he stopped his survey and stared in my direction...right at me! _Fuck! I've been caught!_ I hopped up from my spot, unable to hide anymore, and walked towards the bus.

"Shouldn't you be sleepin'?" He asked, gruffly, as I scaled the overturned vehicle.

"Shouldn't you?" I sat down at the far end, "Go on to bed, I'll keep watch." He scoffed at the idea and then all was quiet for a few minutes until he spit on the ground.

"Fuck, woman! Yer' borin'!"

"Didn't used ta' be." He snickered at my words like they were a bad joke. "What? I wasn't! Far from it!" Another laugh. "I used to party all the time, ya' know!"

He snorted this time, climbing down to the ground, "Whatever ya' say... 'Night."

"'Night." I whispered with a childish grin and a blush as he retreated back to the camp.

* * *

I was joined a little after dawn by Carol and the two of us got to work trying to put together a decent breakfast.

"What about you?" She asked, "Where were you when all this happened?"

"Me? I was working at a steakhouse."

"Where at?"

"Kentucky..."

"Hmm...I've been there a few times. Did you like your job?"

"Hell no, does anyone ever like their job?"

She laughed, "You're young, why weren't ya' in college?"

"My mom was sick. Cancer. I decided to hold off on college until she was better, but she..."

"I'm sorry-"

"Nah, it's cool. At least she didn't have to deal with this shit, right?" I smiled, thankful for at least that.

"And you're dad?"

"I don't remember much of him...he died in the Gulf war when I was little...but anyway..."

Thankfully, the rest of the camp started waking up and ended our pitifully awkward conversation. We all sat around the fire quietly eating what little there was until Rick stood up.

"Alright, we've gotta' get to the prison. Hershel, Carl, Lori, Beth, Carol: Y'all stay here. The rest of you, come with me." I looked to the gate and watched the rotting walkers claw at the metal hoping for a nice bite of Joey. _Uh...maybe I should pass._ T-dog grabbed my hand and hoisted me off the ground. _Too late._ I sat my bowl down next Diesel and ran to get my weapons.

* * *

"Stay here, boy." I commanded my faithful mutt before following the group past the gate. After it was shut back we formed a tight phalanx and started taking out geeks from all angles. As we moved farther in Rick motioned for us to get back. I immediately flattened myself to a wall. Rick ran ahead and, I guess, secured another fence, stopping the flow of walkers. Just as we were getting ready to move on, the door that Maggie was leaning next to crashed open and a walker in riot gear burst out attacking the girl.

"What the fuck?!" I gawked, wide-eyed, at the thing before being ambushed by one myself. I pushed at it, but it just kept coming, and then I tried kicking it in the chest. It only stumbled backward a few feet, though. "Aw shit." Just as I was thinking of running I saw Maggie stab the one she was wrestling with in under its face mask. _Bingo! _I quickly moved up to my riot corpse and shoved the barrel of my gun under its mask, blowing its putrid head to smithereens.

"I win! I win! I win, I win, I win!" I sang, doing what could only be described as the world's most horrible victory dance.

"No. I win." Daryl strode past me, knocking his shoulder against me.

"Oh, bite me!" I followed the rest of the group into a door that Rick had gotten opened.

Inside, prepared for the worst, we only found a dead guard. Rick got the keys from him and we unlocked the cell block. There was nothing in there either, except for a couple of locked up walkers. They were quickly dispatched and while the warriors worked to clean the bodies out I ran out to fetch the rest of the gang.

After arriving back I picked out my cell and got to work making it homey. I pulled my two flags out of one of my bags: A Misfits band flag, stolen from my first boyfriend years ago, and the flag Momma had been presented when Daddy died. Grabbing some tape I'd jacked off the dead guard's desk, I hung them on the wall. I then retrieved a picture of Momma, my sister Corley, and me from my bag and sat it on the desk. We were on the beach, laughing and making funny faces. It was taken about a year before Momma was diagnosed with cancer and it was the only one of all three of us together that I could find. I had picked up a frame while looting a Wal-Mart back home so that I could set it up once all of this blew over...I was a hopeless believer back at the start... Lastly, I snatched the mattress from the top bunk and put it over the bottom mattress and then dumped my four blankets out on the bed. I laid the large wool one over the mattress and then put my pillow over it before throwing the leopard print comforter down. I put one of Momma's old throws over the chair in the corner and then hung the other up over the bars to provide myself with a sense of privacy.

"Looks good." Lori said from the door.

"Thanks."

* * *

Alrighty, then, I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up after the next episode.


	3. Territory

Alright everybody, here's chapter three ready to go. Thanks for the reviews and what not guys. This chapter doesn't have a lot of Daryl/Joey interaction, but next chapter will...enjoy :)

Leyshla Gisel: Yeah, it's a bit cheery, but I'd be cheery, too, if I had people to talk to after months of being without any company other than a dog :P

* * *

I slept so good that night, dreaming of cold beer and good food, that I rolled right off the edge of the bed and into the floor, where I remained until well past noon. When I awoke, bright-eyed and in a pleasant mood, I found the baby wipes I had stashed in my bag and cleaned myself up before stepping into a pair of worn denim shorts and a wife beater. I ran a brush through my hair, pulled on my cowboy boots and popped on my hat, and then sat on the edge of my bunk. "Mornin' Mamma," I whispered staring at the picture on the desk. "We found us a place, so no need ta' worry. I'll be alright..." I ran my hands over my face and then laid back on the bed, throwing my hat over my face. That was something, no matter where I was, that I did every morning. I always talked to my mom...crazy, I know, but it helped, even though I knew she was long gone.

After a few minutes, I sighed and stood, stretching my legs. _Better get on outta' here and see what's happening. _Before I exited the cell, I snatched my Glock from the desk and slid it into my back pocket, without a thought. It had become second nature to me and everyone to arm ourselves as soon as our eyes opened. Outside in the main room I looked up and down the block for signs of life. Panic struck me when I saw no one and then I heard chattering coming from the large center cell. I headed that way and found Lori and Carol sitting at a table with small tin cups of what could only be water.  
"Mornin', Sleepy Head." Lori smiled.

"Mornin'" I replied, stretching with a yawn.

"Did you sleep good?" Carol asked.

"Best sleep I've had in a long time...where's everyone at?"

"Beth's in her cell-" Carol started.

"Room." Lori interjected.

"Reading a book, and Carl's over in his,"

"Drawing or something."

"The rest went out to see if they could find the cafeteria."

"Whoo," I pretended to wipe sweat off my brow, "I'm glad they didn't ask me to go, I don't envy them one bit!" The other women laughed at that.

"Actually, they did try to wake you up...but T said you were moaning and, what were his words?" Lori giggled, looking to the other woman.

"I do believe it was, 'Oh hell, naw, I'm gettin' outta here!'" Carol laughed, "So, what were you dreaming about? Huh?" A knowing smile popping onto here face as she waggled an eyebrow.

"Not what y'all are thinkin'!" I chuckled, "Well, ladies, I guess I'm gonna' head outside and see if I can't get some of them bodies moved. Do something productive."

"Will you check on Carl before ya' go?" Lori asked as I walked out the door.

"Sure, no problem."

I turned to my left and headed up the stairs and then on to the last cell. Sticking my head through the door, I smiled, "Hey, Carl, whatcha' doin' kiddo?"

"Cleanin' my gun."

"Dude, that's like the hundredth time this month! It can't need cleaning that often!"

"I'm bored..."

"That sucks...you wanna' come outside and help me move some bodies?"

He thought for a second and then stood, placing his hat on his head, "Yeah!" We scrambled out to the yard before Lori could protest, Diesel in tow. Once out in the sun we searched through each of the corpses' pockets and bags, looking for anything useful, while my dog ran around the perimeter marking his territory...obviously, utterly confused walker number two was his property...

"Joey! Look what I found!" Carl hollered from one side of the yard, hoisting a small box into the air. I stopped my search of a guard and ran over to Carl. He opened up the box, revealing a small gold and diamond engagement ring. "Maybe we should give it to Glenn?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea, that way Mags could have a real ring." I ruffled the kid's hair and then went back to searching. About an hour later we had a decent sized pile of stuff sitting by the door. Silently, we set out to move the bodies, one at a time over to the furthermost corner of the fenced area. Carl would take the feet, I'd lift at the shoulders and together we managed to carry them. As we hefted one of the walkers into the air, I heard a sickly snap and its head rolled over onto my arm, its tongue, a nasty black in color, landing slap dab on my wrist. I gave out a little squeak in fright and dropped the bag of bones and virus to the ground. "Damn it!" I cursed, jumping back.

"It's dead, Jo, it can't bite ya' anymore!" Carl laughed, totally amused. "C'mon, we gotta get these things moved."

* * *

Clouds had moved in before we finished moving the bodies but we managed to stack them all, set them on fire, and get the hoard of loot into the building before a light sprinkle started...thankfully, it wasn't heavy enough to douse the flames. Carl had gone right back to his cell when we returned, not wanting to chance running into his mom...that family had more problems than a mental patient! I had gone to my room to grab a book, and then settled out in the main room, perched on a window sill. Diesel had run off to lay down next to a peacefully sleeping Beth...that dog was a damned traitor!

I was halfway through the fifth chapter of my very steamy romance novel when a commotion out in the corridor caught my attention. Looking that way I heard Rick screaming for us to unlock the door. Carl dashed from his cell room and swung the heavy iron bars out of the way just as they wheeled Hershel in on a cart.

"He's been bit!"

Everything happened so fast that it almost blurred. They moved Hershel from the gurney to his bed while Carol washed her hands in the, surprisingly, still functioning sink and Maggie popped open the medicine bag. Carol, now sitting at the bed side, examined the wound seeings as Hershel had been training her. "We need to stop the bleeding!" she stated as she threw blankets and towels over the bleeding stump that was all that remained of his leg. The pure white linens, almost instantaneously, turned a vibrant shade of crimson red as copious amounts of blood spilled out of the wound.

"Is he gonna' die?" Beth, awake and scared, questioned, sobbing into Lori's shirt. Lori comforted the girl and sent Carl running after more towels.

"Should we burn it?" Glen asked as we all leaned over the bed.

"No, it'll put him into shock."

"Stitches?" I looked at the woman, only to receive a shake of her head.  
.

"We don't have the supplies...and it probably wouldn't hold...we're just going to have to stop the bleeding on our own and hope he hasn't lost too much blood. Can you go boil me some water?" I moved from my spot, letting Lori replace me and then went to the large cell. In there I filled one of the small cooking pots with water and then sat it atop the griddle that someone, I think Glenn, had rigged to a car battery. While the water heated I grabbed a sheet that had been laying on the shelf and ripped it up to use as makeshift bandages, and then I skipped over to my room and shuffled through my bag.

I returned to Hershel's cell and handed over the pot of water, still boiling, and the sheets to Lori before turning to Carol. "Here," I said, handing her a small purple drawstring bag, "There's some Tylenol in there and some neosporin...I don't have much else." She thanked me and then got back to work on Mr. Greene. When the older woman was satisfied that all that could be done was done for the moment, Rick recounted the story to us: They had been walking down a hall and a walker on the floor that they hadn't noticed took out a chunk of his leg. They had pulled the older man into the cafeteria and Rick had amputated the bitten portion, as we had all agreed we should try the next time someone was attacked. As he finished with his tale, we all were surprised by the sound of a very angry Daryl yelling at some unknown entity.

"Prisoners." Rick said walking our of the cell. He turned back and called for Glenn and me. "Glenn I want you to stay at his side. If he turns, shoot him." Glenn nodded his head and went back in, and then Rick turned to me. "I'm down three guns, I need you out here with us."

"But-"

"No, buts, I need you out there." He effectively cut off my protest and hauled me out the door.

We ran up on Daryl and T with a group of five men in prison jumpsuits, all yelling at each other.

"Calm down, now, there's no use for this!" Rick tried his best to defuse the situation.

"How many people you got in there?" A Hispanic man asked.

"Too many for you to handle." Rick said with an air of challenge.

"You guys rob a bank or somethin'? Why don't you take that guy to a hospital?!"

Rick stood there for a minute and then asked, "How long have you guys been in there?"

They told us they had been in there for about 10 months...10 months! I felt bad for them, they had no idea what was going on. Rick told them about the walkers, and the state of things. "I need to call my moms, any of you got a cell phone?" The largest of the five men asked.

"You just don't get it do you?" Daryl just had to be mean.

"It's a virus, it took out everyone, as far as we can tell half the population's gone, maybe more." Rick's voice held a small note of sadness. The prisoners were crestfallen, their thoughts turning to those they loved most. They talked of children, lovers, parents and siblings, finally registering that they were gone, the world was in disrepair and that there would not be any help nor safety. A couple, though, were in denial, refusing to hold Rick's word as true. We then offered them the chance to step outside and pushed them into the yard.

It took them a few seconds to adjust to the sunlight, which had just pushed through the clouds. One of them strolled up to my burn pile, "Their all dead!" He announced. They all examined the walkers ambling just outside the fence line, and they drew back in horror as a particularly feisty female tried to claw them through the holes. Making their way back up to us quickly, the Hispanic, Tomas, turned on Rick telling him that we needed to pack up and clear out.  
I stood next to Daryl with my gun pointed at one of the prisoners. The other men stood in similar positions, aside from our "Boss Man."

"We were here first!" Tomas snapped, getting right into Rick's face.

The former cop's lips moved into a crooked grin, "We took this prison, we set you free! That makes it ours." The fighting continued between them until the older man, Axel, stepped in and tried to broker some peace, "Now, I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement, maybe get our own cell block."

"Yeah, If these pussies could clear out a cell block I'm sure we could, too!" Tomas confidently announced. I could feel Daryl tense further beside me. I arched an eyebrow and choked back a sarcastic reply. "If Atlanta, here, will lend us some weapons." Tomas finished, looking at Rick.

"I'll make a deal with you. You give us half the food in the cafeteria, and we'll clear out a cell block for you."

"There ain't much left." Tomas looked Rick right in the eye.

"There's got to be plenty...Five grown men surviving for almost a year..."

"Yeah, and that one don't look like he's missed any meals." Daryl pointed his crossbow at Big Tiny.

"Like he said, there isn't much left!" one of the other men spat.

"Pfft. Whatever!" I tried my best to mirror Rick's smirk from earlier.

"Stay outta' this, bitch!" Tomas growled stomping towards me. Daryl shoved me behind him and put his crossbow in the man's face.

"Try it, I kill ya'." He growled. _See, always saving my ass..._

* * *

I felt like a hero coming in from war carrying a box of canned goods into the cell block.  
"What do you got in there?" Carl asked, running up beside us.

"Canned corn, canned beans, canned cans..." T-dog answered. Giggling at that, I followed the men back to the last cell and dropped my box off next to a sack of rice. Coming out, I saw Lori and Rick in the corner talking...I felt bad for her. Yeah, she'd made mistakes, but who hadn't? And, right now, she didn't need the added stress of a pissed off husband. Again, that family had some major issues... It wasn't my place to say anything, though, so I walked on by, but I thought on their situation on my way back to the cafeteria.

As I strolled up to the door, it seemed Daryl was arguing it out with Tomas again. I caught the end of something that Tomas had said, something about a 'piece.' Instead of running to Daryl's aid, I stood out of sight and eavesdropped. "And I told ya' to shut yer fuckin' mouth!" Daryl snarled.

"You pluckin' it?" The sound of crashing shelves banging on the floor reverberated off the walls making me leap out of my skin. T-dog and Rick came running down the corridor and I trailed them into the large room. Sure enough, Daryl had tackled Tomas into a shelf that was holding large tubs of lard. They both laid amidst the wreckage brawling like snotty-nosed schoolboys over a childhood crush. T and I pulled out our guns, once more training them on the prisoners, while Rick pulled the troublemakers apart.

"What the hell was that about?" Rick yelled, irritation coloring his words.

"Why don't ya' ask your friend, pendejo!" Tomas snapped. Rick rubbed his forehead and then pulled Daryl off to the side. After a few minutes the men strode back to the rest of us and Rick started doling out orders. "We'll go two at a time side by side. Daryl and T will take the point, I'll bring up the rear with Joey."

"Forgetting someone?" I inquired.

"Huh?"

"There's five of them, Rick..."

"Well one of the rows will have three. Now, the most important thing is to stay in formation."

"And aim for the head." I interrupted.

"You don't need ta' tell us how to kill a man." Tomas smirked with confidence.

"These aren't human anymore." Daryl chimed in,

"More like mutants." T-dog threw in his two cents_,_ causing me to have the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme song stuck in my head. After our briefing on what we were doing we lined up and fifteen minutes later we were walking down a dark corridor in formation.

I carried my knife in my right hand, my machete in my left, ready for action. Before long we came up on our first batch of walkers: a group of three deteriorating cadavers dressed in tattered versions of standard prison jumpsuits. The inmates shivered in fear as the prospect of battling these creatures became real, and just as quickly as the fear presented itself it disappeared, replaced by a stroke of wild freedom. As one, they broke rank, just as we told them not to, and attacked the walkers, prison style, while the rest of us stood back shaking our heads at their stupidity.

"Did he just try ta' shank it?!" I asked, amused, with an arched eyebrow and my head tipped sideways. Rick smacked his palm against his face, Daryl laughed, and T stood there with wide eyes and a furrowed brow. After being on the outside for so long, it was weird to once again watch as someone made their first attempt to slay the undead freaks. They were clumsy, of course, and despite our previous warnings and the fact that the walkers weren't going down, they continued to fight like the monsters were still human. Finally, amusement gone, we walked into the mess and dispatched the geeks.

"Dudes...that's how you get yourselves killed..." I shook my head.

"Sorry..." came a sheepish reply from Big Tiny.


	4. Childish

I apologize for the wait, guys, I've been very busy this past week.

* * *

_Welcome to Daryl's walker killing school._ I thought to myself with a slight giggle while Rick, T and Daryl gave the inmates some lessons in walker slaying. They were lined up in front of another corridor waiting for the roamers to come at them. I, never a fan of participating in class, leaned against a wall like a grade A slacker, watching the rear. When the walkers finally stumbled into machete reach the men unleashed a furious attack, hacking and stabbing their way through the corpses. Used to the sounds of battle, now, I zoned out, thinking about a certain man in a certain pair of nice fitting jeans.

"ARRRHH!" The scream scared me straight out of my day dream and back into reality. My eyes, keen and alert, searched the darkness for the source. Big Tiny stood down another corridor directly behind the others, fighting off an emaciated geek. Pushing myself off the wall, I darted over to him just as Rick killed the hellish creature. Relief washed over us...relief that was short-lived... Tiny rubbed his hand across his shoulder-blade and then stared at it in shock. Blood, deep crimson in color, spilled off the tips of his fingers, splattering to the cement floor.

"Shit!" I breathed.

"Wwwwhat does it mean?" Tiny stuttered, fear evident in his voice.

"Where did it get you?"

"Back here!" He turned pointing to an area right under and a little to the side of his neck. By now the rest of the men had made their way there and Rick had come to my side to examine the wound.

"What's goin' on?" T-dog asked going around to Rick's other side.

"He's scratched...right there." Rick pointed to the laceration.

"Is he going to be ok?" Axel's voice was shaking.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think he will." I replied, sadly.

"There's only one thing ta' do." Daryl strolled up to my side, "We're gonna' have ta' put him down."

"No!" one of the men shouted.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing else we can do." Rick answered the protest.

"What about that one guy? You saved him! Can't you cut it off?"

"Look at where the bite is!" Rick yelled, agitated. Just as they started to bicker over the course of action, Tomas came up behind Tiny pulling his pick axe over his head and bringing it down with a full swing right into the other man's skull. I stared in shock as the body hit the ground. To my utter disgust Tomas pulled the weapon back again, bringing it down over and over onto the dead man's skull! I stood stock still, stunned to my core, until Tomas finally stopped his attack. He looked up, covered head to toe in brains and blood with the most sadistic look I had ever seen in my life! Turning away, I pushed past Daryl as bile, hot and acrid, rose up my throat. I made it just around the corner from the men and about three feet down the hall before I doubled over, my hat falling to the floor, and vomited.

"Damn it! That was my good hat!" I cursed, coming to my feet when I had finished with my very girly reaction. I was vaguely aware of Tomas laughing at me in the background as Rick lead me farther down the hall.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." I rubbed at my forehead.

"Can you keep going?"

"I don't think I want to...can I go back to the block?"

"Are you sure? We could use the extra gun."

"Dude...no. No, thank you."

"Alright. How 'bout you go back to the cafeteria and take some more food back to the block?"

"K..."

Rick and I walked back to the rest of the men and Rick asked Daryl to escort me back, just in case I got sick again. We were halfway to our destination when Daryl stopped in the middle of the hall...I thought there might have been a walker so I moved closer to him and retrieved my knife from it's hiding spot in my left boot.

"Put that away."

"But-

"Ain't no walkers, girl."

"Then why'd we stop?"

"Just wanted ta' know if you was ok."

"Yeah, fine." I grumbled, still embarrassed, slightly, about blowing chunks in front of the guys, and aggravated that I couldn't go lay down.

"Who pissed in yer cheerios?"

"I don't eat cheerios."

"Yer coacoa puffs, then."

"No one..."

"Bullshit."

"No one!"

"Bull. Shit!"

"Shut up." I walked past him in the direction of the cafeteria. He followed, silently.

"You remember when ya' took me huntin' with ya' last fall?" I asked a few minutes later, as we rounded the corner into the cafeteria.

"I remember havin' to take care of yer' ass." He smirked, smugly

"Hey now, that was your fault!"

"How the hell does you bein' clumsy become my fault?"

"Because...you shoulda' told me that tree root was in the way."

"You shoulda' been lookin' where you was goin'."

"It was dark, dumbass!"

"I saw just fine...anyways, what was ya' gonna' say?"

"I dunno...you made me forget."

"You say that a lot, girl."

"Girl has a name, ya' know."

"Really? I thought you was just 'girl'." he smirked one more time. "I'm headin' back. You gonna' be alright?"

"Yeah." He left me then to grumble under my breath as I carried box after box back to the cell.

* * *

As I walked towards the cafeteria door I happened to spot a dark headed little boy dart across the hall. Shaking my head, I plopped the box I was carrying down and went after Carl.

"Hey, kid!" I called after him halfway down the hallway. He turned and looked at me with that look that just screamed "Aw shit I've been caught!" He gave me a sheepish little grin and a tiny wave and then waited for me to catch up to him. "What're you doin' out here, Carl?"

"Uh...lookin' for the infirmary..."

"By yourself?"

"ummm...yeah..."

"Yer' momma's gonna' kill you...How bout I go with?"

"K..." We walked around for about an hour, talking about Pokemon and Mario before we finally found a door with a big red cross on it.

"Well, Squirt, I think we've found our destination." I smiled pushing the door open.

Nothing ever could be easy, could it? A very large walker stared out of the darkness, his pale dead eyes boring into mine. He started to stumble towards me with an uneven gait, his bloody maw opening and closing as he gnashed his teeth. Pushing Carl behind me, I retrieved the machete hanging from my belt loop and cleaved his head from his shoulders. The head hit the floor with a sickening _kerplop_, and then rolled across the room and under a desk as the body slumped and crashed to the floor. I inhaled sharply and examined the rest of the room while Carl took down a couple of walkers coming down the hall. I gave him the all clear and he scampered into the room, shutting the door behind him.

I found that the infirmary had windows covered in thick scratchy curtains blocking out the light. I slid them out of the way, illuminating the room's drab interior and stirring up dust motes. We searched through all the drawers and cabinets stowing the useful stuff like bandages, Tylenol, and triple antibiotic ointment away in a bag that Carl had brought with him. There wasn't much left, but there was plenty that could be useful for Hershel. I made a mental note of a pair of crutches sitting in the corner for later, when he would need them, and I stashed about 3 suture kits in the duffle in case they were needed for the baby's arrival. Satisfied that we had all we needed, we headed back in the direction of the block.

* * *

After our run to the infirmary, I sent Carl back to the block and returned to the cafeteria once more. There were only a few more boxes of food to carry back, so I busied myself with finding cook pots and utensils. Under a massive counter, probably used for food prep, I found pots and pans of every size and pulled out one of each type, piling them into an empty box. There were tray like plates and glasses over by an automatic dishwasher, and I found boxes upon boxes of silverware and cooking utensils in a smaller pantry off of the back office. Shoving all of it to the large pantry, I swept my messy hair out of my face and wiped the sweat from my forehead. _ I need a break! _I thought as I moved towards the main room. My heart jumped out of my chest when I saw a figure in the corner of my eye, sitting with it's head down at one of the booths. I pivoted in that direction to get a better look, and relief seeped through me.

"Carl! Scare a woman half ta' death, why don't ya'!" I joked. He lifted his head to look at me, and I realized he had been crying. "What's wrong, kiddo?" I asked moving to sit next to him on the booth seat.

He laid his head on my shoulder, his hat pushing against my ear, "Mom yelled at me."

"Why for?"

"Because I told her I went to get the stuff by myself..."

"What?! Ya' big igmo! Why'd ya' do a thing like that for?"

"Because she thinks I'm a kid."

"Carl...I hate to break it to ya'... but you are a kid." I said seriously, as if giving bad news, and then chuckled as he stuck his tongue out at me. "C'mon, help me get a couple more boxes and I'll talk to yer' Momma for ya'." He stood up with a groan and followed me to the pantry to grab the boxes. I could here him mumbling under his breath about being a slave all the way back to the block, and as soon as we dropped the boxes off in the back cell, he took off up to his room. I shook my head with a sigh and a smile before turning and walking to Hershel's cell.

"Lori?" I asked, sticking my head in the door. She looked up, startled, and gave me a half hearted smile. "Can I talk to ya' out here for a minute?"

"Yeah," She replied, moving from her chair and trailing me to the middle of the block.

"Carl's really upset."

"I didn't mean... I was just tryin'..."

"It's cool, I get it. I just wanted you to know that he didn't go by himself...I was there with him."

"But why did he tell me he went alone?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I dunno', maybe he thought if he did that you would stop thinking of him as a kid."

She let out a sigh and stared up at his cell, "Thanks, Jo." I watched her with sympathy as she went to his cell, and then I found myself moving towards my own room, intent on taking a nap.


	5. Sunshine

Alrighty folks...sorry for the wait, seems I was busier than I thought I would be...Anyway, here's the new chapter :)

* * *

Ah, how the weeks had rolled on by. There was no need for worry now, what protection we did need was aptly handled by just Rick, Daryl and T. We had plenty of food to eat, a roof over our heads and smiles on our faces. Lori, if at all possible had grown larger and I was beginning to see a big change in her relationships with Rick and with Carl; They were finally acting like a family! Mags and Glenn, content with our new home, had just started talking about making a family of their own, something the now mending Hershel was both upset and excited about. Carol and I had busied ourselves making baby clothes for the little one with sheets we found in the laundry room and the sewing kits she had stashed in her stuff. Thankfully, the sheets weren't gender specific, because none of us had any clue what it would be, although bets between the men were already being made.

I was awoken extremely early one Monday...at least I thought it was a Monday, morning by the sounds of whispering outside in the main room. Stretching my arms above my head with a wide yawn I gingerly slipped from my bed and calmed Diesel when he stirred. Once he was settled back down, cuddled with the little doll I had made him with some sheet scraps and pillow stuffing, I shuffled silently out of the cell. I found myself staring at Carl and Beth having what I would consider a young lover's tryst at one of the tables. A grin split my face and I shook my head just as the two leaned in for a kiss.

"Alright you two, break it up...break it up!" I laughed as I stepped from the shadows and scared the two stiff. The alarm in their eyes died instantly as I lit one of the kerosene lamps sitting in the makeshift kitchen and they were able to see it was just me. Beth whispered something to Carl before taking off to her room and Carl smiled sheepishly before going in the opposite direction. I would have scolded them, but it obviously wasn't working seeing as this was the fifth time in the past week they had woken me up in the exact same way.

"Puppy love." Daryl chuckled, walking into the kitchen. "They been waking ya' up, too?"

"Yup. How's the perch?"

"Sleeps better 'an a cage."

"Touche, Dixon. Want some coffee?" I asked offering him a cup of instant.

"That's mighty white of ya', you on breakfast this mornin'?"

"Yup. What cha' in the mood for?"

"Bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage, taters, oatmeal, and whiskey."

"Ain't go no meat Daryl, you were supposed to go get us some last night, ornery ass. And whiskey's a no go, too...eggs and oatmeal I can do...a'though, it's gonna' be that powdered shit."

"Damn. Oatmeal and eggs sound good, I guess...might be able ta' make a quick trip, catch us some rabbit or somethin'...it's early enough for 'em ta' be out."

"You do that...I'm gonna sit here and enjoy my coffee." I smirked, settling down in one of the chairs.

"Any way I can get a cup of coffee?" Carol asked sliding into the room and wrapping her arms around Daryl.

"Sorry, hon, gotta' talk ta' Joey fer that 'ne."

"Damn." She smiled, "You goin' out?"

"Yeah, I'll be back in a bit."

"K." She kissed him on the cheek and sent him out the door. Meanwhile, I made her a cup of coffee, pouring almost an equal amount of sugar into it as liquid. When she seated herself opposite the chair I had been in, I handed the cup to her. She sipped it slowly, the smile on her face growing. "You know exactly how I like it."

"Ya' think? I've only fixed it a zillion times."

"I'm sorry if-"

"Naw, it's not a problem...I used ta' make Momma's coffee, too. It makes me feel normal."

"So long as you're ok with it..."

"I am, it's fine." I gave her a large grin, "Did you finish that sleeping gown you were working on?"

"Yeah, all that's left is for you to embroider the bird onto it."

"Alrighty, I'll get on that in a little bit."

"So...I think Hershel might be ready to start on his crutches today."

"Really? That'll be good. He can get outta' that cell and stop grouchin'."

"Ya' know he actually cussed me yesterday 'cus I wouldn't let him up?!"

"Don't surprise me none. He called me a 'demented witch' and 'hell spawn' yesterday because I made him drink that herbal stuff."

"Hell spawn?"

"Yup...Glen got a good laugh out of it."

"What was he laughing about? Hershel called him a 'damned charlie' the other day!"

"Holy...really?!" We both dissolved into giggles and then finished our coffee.

* * *

Daryl had been good on his word, breakfast had been a feast of eggs, oatmeal, and fried rabbit...pretty damned good in my opinion, so long as I didn't think of cute baby bunnies while I was eating. After the food was all consumed, most everybody headed outside to get some work done, while Lori, Beth, Carl and I stayed inside with Hershel. Carl and Beth were busy with chores...yeah, chores, had to have some normalcy for the kids, and I needed to give them some payback for waking me up so early, and Lori was helping Hershel with his grooming. I was sitting on my normal window sill embroidering the sleeping gown and watching the happenings out in the yard.

"What're you smiling about?" Carl asked from the other side of the main room where he was scrubbing the tables.

"Diesel...he's runnin' circles around T, tryin' to get him to play." I laughed a little.

"Jo, can I get a little help?" Lori asked, her head hanging out of Hershel's cell.

"Sure." I sat down my work and headed in that direction. I heard Hershel arguing that he could do it on his own and I shook my head as I watched the man trying to balance himself on the crutches from the infirmary. He would tilt to one side, and then the other, before centering, trying to take a step and stumbling. It was hard not to laugh at it, but I managed...although, I don't think Lori was as successful as I was because she was having fits of giggles in the background. Finally, he seemed to get the swing of it and, after Lori went and changed her pants, we went outside for some fresh air.

Out in the sunlight, all the crankiness that had built up inside old Mr. Greene dissipated and a true smile spread across his face causing a chain reaction in which every single member of our group turned to watch and smile with him. He moved along, almost certainly, trying to get away from Lori before she decided it was time to go back in, the day was too pretty for that. I was thinking about fourwheeling and swimming when the air seemed to change, it grew tense and the walker smell grew a tad bit stronger. Diesel began to bark and then the good vibes dissipated with one little word.

"Walkers!" Carl screamed, turning, his gun pointed towards a large group coming from behind us. We shot into action, like the bullet that Carl unloaded into that first biter. Immediately, I pulled my gun from my back pocket, and helped Beth and Hershel to the cage, before surging back into the fray, wresting the machete from my belt loop. As I slammed the blade down on one...two...three walkers' heads I moved towards Lori, the next person on my 'must protect' list. Carl was doing a fine job keeping his mom safe, but it would take more than him and more than one gun. Thankfully, Maggie showed up at the soon-to-be mom's side at the same time I did, and together we pulled her and Carl into the safety of the prison.

Needless to say, it wasn't as safe as we thought, more walkers were pouring down the hallway we had made it into, sensing that there was a possible meal at the end. My adrenaline pumping, I flew into action with Mags, slashing and hacking my way through the hoard, until we made a clear path. Then, we ran as fast as we could, pulling Lori along behind us, Carl taking the rear. We stopped for a mere second as a contraction, heavy and painful, wracked Lori's body.

"Shit!" I muttered.

"Lori, c'mon, we need to get you somewhere safe!" Mags tugged at the woman and then supported her weight as we made our way through the corridor. We found every turn, every possible escape, blocked by the oncoming walkers, their shadows playing on the walls like a demented little puppet show. Carl called to us, as he pulled a door open and we followed the boy into a boiler room.

With the immediate threat gone, the door barred with a piece of piping, we finally noticed a loud and blaring alarm and flashing red lights on the walls.

"What is that!?" Lori asked before doubling over as yet another contraction hit her. When it finished we moved a little deeper into the room, making it to the ground level before another contraction, this one worse, took Lori. They were less than two minutes apart, and any woman with a vagina knows that means the baby's coming. Soon. Maggie made quick work of getting Lori's pants off to check on things down below, and when she maneuvered her fingers to see how far dilated Lori was she pulled back a hand covered in blood.

"That...that's not good." I said as Mags made the pregnant woman lay down on the floor and tried to check her cervix one more time.

"I...I can't tell!" Mags stuttered, "There's so much blood I can't.."

"I gotta' push!" Lori stated as yet another contraction cramped her uterus. She bared down hard, pushing with all her strength, and hot rivulets of blood streamed down her legs, pooling on the floor.

"Lori, honey, you've gotta' stop!" I tried to be as calm as possible as I fell to my knees beside her, "You can't push..."

"I know what has to happen. Maggie, you're going to have to cut me."

"But...I can't! Dad only taught me the basics, I can't do it!" Maggie was scared more than anyone in the room.

"You have, too."

"I don't have the things I need...we don't have a scalpel, no sutures...it's not sterile here...we have to get you back to the block, back to dad, he'll know what to do."

"There's no time...this baby's coming...Carl has a knife." As she said this, reality set in and I started crying.

"Lori," I whimpered, "You'll bleed out before we get you back."

"I know...but this baby has to live...it has to!" I laid my head on her shoulder holding on to the older woman like a life line, bawling like a baby. Lori rubbed circles on my back, trying to comfort me, "Hush, It's ok...I know, sweetie, I know, but it'll be fine, I know it'll be fine. It'll all work out for the best, I promise. It has to be this way...the baby's gotta' live...you have to help Rick take care of him or her...you promise?" I nodded my head, sobbing harder, and then Maggie joined me on Lori's other side. She laid her head on Lori's unoccupied shoulder, crying as hard as me, if not harder. "It's ok, girls...I promise it's ok. I trust you, I know you'll take care of my family, and that makes it ok for me to leave...I know you girls are gonna' weather this storm and tell my baby how much I loved it, and tell it all sorts of stories about the good times we've had. You are strong, wonderful women...you're my sisters, and I love you both so much! You can do this." She kissed us each on the forehead and then looked up and behind her for Carl. We moved out of the boys way, letting him kneel beside her. I took a position opposite Carl, and Maggie moved to sit in between Lori's legs, mentally trying to prepare herself for what was to come. Carl looked at his mom, lines of tears falling down his cheeks.

"It's ok, it'll be alright, this is want I want." Lori said to him as much as herself. "Now you...you take care of your daddy, there's gonna be a little brother or sister to take care of,"

"You don't have to do this!" He cried.

"You are gonna be fine! You are gonna beat this world, I know you will! You are smart, you are strong, and you are so brave! And, I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

"You gotta do what's right, baby. You promise me you'll always do what's right. It's so easy to do the wrong thing in this world...so...so if it doesn't feel right, don't do it, alright? Don't...don't...don't let the world get to you!" Emotions, love, hope, courage, poured over her every word as she reached up to touch his cheek. "You're so good!" Carl tackled his mom, scared and sad, in a hug meant to convey his every feeling, to apologize for every worry, to comfort her and himself, to beg her not to leave."My sweet boy!" She clung to him, returning the hug, and kissing him over and over. "Oh, I love you! I love you!" She began to weep in a broken fashion.

Finally, her heart told her it was time to let go, and she pushed the boy gently away from her. Grabbing both his hand and mine, she looked up at Maggie, "Now, Maggie," She said, and then turned to me, "Joey, when this is done one of you has to do it...it can't be Rick."

"No!" We screeched in unison, "I can't!"

"You have to do it!" She cut in, ending our protests with a tone of finality. Maggie rolled back onto her legs, sitting in the same way Carl and I were, and took a few deep breaths. "Ok...ok...its ok..." She steeled herself and then Carl passed her the knife. Lori gave us each a reassuring smile and then turned to look away from us, straight up.

"Goodnight, Love." she breathed her final words in a heartbreaking display, just before Maggie dug the blade into her belly. Lori screamed and writhed in pain, clutching tightly to both Carl's hand and mine, in a bone breaking grip.

"Stop it! You're killing her!" Carl yelled, as I turned my face from the scene, letting the tears fall where they may. I ignored the rest, and when I felt the life leave Lori, I bent and kissed her forehead and then walked away. Only a few minutes later I heard the cry of a newborn babe, and my lips turned up on a bittersweet smile. There was some commotion from below and then Maggie carried the sweet-faced little angel up the steps and peaked out the door. She closed it almost as soon as she opened it...must have been walkers out there. I pulled my weapons back out preparing for the run back to the yard, which I assumed everyone had cleaned out by now, and opened the door myself, just as the shot rang out. My head fell as tears once again welled in my eyes, and when Carl made it up to us, brushing past Maggie, we flew like bats out of hell from the boiler room and into the group of oncoming biters.

One by one, like our own private revenge for Lori, we hacked, chopped, and shot anything and everything that moved. Blood fell everywhere, thick and nasty, staining our clothes and covering our skin like war paint. Walkers fell down like dominoes, nothing more than unmoving corpses, again. We didn't even stop to check for a better route, we just carried on, clearing the path until nothing stood between us and the door we came in through. I kicked the thing wide open and was instantly blinded by the mocking sunlight shining down as if it didn't know Lori was gone. Stomping my way out to the yard, I found Beth and Hershel where I left them and Glen, Rick, and Daryl standing around them. Rick turned at our less than quiet entrance and started asking where Lori was. He shook me, rather roughly, and I tried to tell him with my eyes what my lips refused to say. When he moved on to Maggie, I walked over to the wall and slid down to the ground, letting my emotions take over now that I was back to safety.

"You ok, girl?" Daryl asked me, quietly, bringing me out of my misery. His voice was colored with sadness, too, and for once any sarcastic undertone was gone.

"Yeah, you?" He nodded his head, and sat down beside me, letting me lean on him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and rubbed it as I started crying again.

"She's the first person I've lost since all this..." I finally said.

"I know...I remember you tellin' us we were the first people you'd run into..."

I cried a little more and then turned to him with questioning eyes, "Where's Carol and T?" His eyes glossed over, and a frown drew down the corners of his lips.

"Walkers got 'em."

"Oh, god!" I cried harder now, burying my face deep in his shoulder. When I had calmed a little I felt something cold pressing against my hip. I turned only to find my trusty, faithful, adorable, completely and utterly lovable companion, wagging his tail and shaking his floppy ears. At my acknowledgement, he hurried into Daryl's lap and wedged himself in between the two of us, and for a few minutes we all cried for those we had loved and lost.


End file.
